A Friend in Need
by Jaych
Summary: Chp 2 up! Sometimes being too close to a situation can make it more difficult to sort out and it's usually our friends that help us see what to others is so clear. What help can Sei give to Yumi with her own blurry situation? Yumi/Sachiko.
1. Open Book

A Friend in Need

1 Open Book

Jaych

(Does not own Maria-sama ga Miteru)

As Sei watched the interaction between the red roses, she tried very hard to stifle her giggles. She reminded herself that the idea was not to be noticed, as it would ruin her typical attention grabbing entrance. Calming down, Sei resumed her hiding spot off the path by Lillian's main gate. It had been a few months since she had made her way down to the high school campus and the recent graduate was feeling slightly guilty about her relationship with Yumi. The girl really needed someone without a stick up her ass sometimes and unfortunately for her, Lillian was not the place. Yumi was an open book, but the thing about open books is they get worn out. Even the ever cheerful Rosa Chinesis en Bouten needed someone to dote on and flatter her. It was something Sei loved to do. Yumi was such an amusing girl and though she was properly humble, the blush on her face always betrayed her.

Sei watched Yumi and Sachiko part ways near the gate and sighed. There was no physical contact between the two, but in a painfully awkward move unnoticed by Yumi, Sachiko jerked her arm up as if to reach out, and then kept it to herself. Watching Sachiko falter gave Sei greater hope for the other girl who kept up such rigid appearances. Instead of exiting the gate with her older sister, Yumi turned around, heading back towards the main campus. It seems she had forgotten something at the rose mansion and would be walking back all alone. The moment had arrived for Sei, who grinning madly at her own dramatic flair and good luck, revealed herself from the ginko trees.

"Sei-sama!" Yumi squealed and dropped her bag, gaping at the older girl in surprise. Sei could not have been more pleased. The small girl was completely adorable and Sei stepped closer, sweeping Yumi into a hug, arms wrapping around her waist. Yumi's breath was warm on Sei's neck and the older girl held her a little bit tighter. It was only around Yumi that Sei felt it was ok to be quite so bold. Sometimes, when things went right, she even felt a little dashing.

"Hello, Yumi-chan," Sei whispered into Yumi's ear. She could feel the younger girl tremble a little in her arms and all of Sei's good intentions nearly flew out the window. Sachiko should have been here, holding Yumi and living the dream, but Sei was not about to curse her current position. The former Rosa Gigantea was in fact greatly looking forward to her latest endeavor, and if it proved to be sweet torture, then there could be no other kind.

"Uhm, Sei-sama, I like you but," Yumi trailed off, referring the other woman to their lack in physical change. Sei grinned and shrugged her shoulders, slowly letting some space between them. Sweet torture.

"So, Yumi-chan, what's keeping you at school so late?" Sei asked, carefully beginning a conversation that she had already planned. She would have to slowly lead Yumi into her imagination, and down a road that was fully possible with just a little work.

Yumi looked up at Sei with pinched eyebrows and drawn lips that told the older girl she was on to her. The older girl was usually up to something. "I forgot my umbrella and Onee-sama reminded me right before I left it. I hear tomorrow morning it will rain," Yumi explained and turned again toward to the rose mansion.

Sei watched Yumi slowly walk away, loving the unspoken encouragement. She truly enjoyed chasing the younger girl, who for her part seemed to enjoy leading Sei through her own dance. Yumi knew all of the correct moves to make Sei follow her and Sei was hoping that with a little practice, Yumi would have no trouble showing this side of herself to Sachiko. Sei almost snickered at the thought; her friend stood no chance against her adorable little sister.

Sei jogged to catch up, quickly passing Yumi to end up walking backwards in front of her. Sei teased the younger girl, "Here I spend all my time hoping to catch up with Yumi-chan, but she just wants to leave me behind. It's so sad. "

Yumi's smile turned to just a bit of a smirk, replying, "Sei-sama only comes here to tease me, and sometimes touch me, but never to help me." Yumi came to a stop in front of Sei, the college student blocking the door with her back. Sei's cheeks hurt from trying not to laugh or smile too much.

"But that is where you are wrong, because today I have come here specifically to help you," Sei announced and opened the door behind her, holding it for the younger girl. As she followed Yumi up the stairs, Sei realized it been several months since the last time she was in the rose mansion. It seemed smaller now, though remained charming and elegant.

"And what kind of help will you be giving me?" Yumi asked, her voice tinted with humor. The girls walked into the meeting room, Yumi heading for the closet where her umbrella was put away while Sei diverged to the windows. She missed the pleasant view from just over the heads of her fellow students. Leaning out the window was both relaxing and a little thrilling.

Having refreshed her memory of the view Sei turned to see a different subject, Yumi reaching for the top shelf of the closet. Her shirt pulled up, exposing her lean figure as the second year student struggled to make contact with the umbrella handle. Perhaps someone taller had put it away without thinking. Sei walked over to save the day, or at least the umbrella, pressing against Yumi before reaching over her. When Sei handed Yumi her beloved umbrella, the smaller girl said, "Arigatou, Sei-sama, you have fulfilled your duty."

Sei laughed, head thrown back and eyes dancing. "Yumi-chan, that was a privilege. My duty," Sei paused, liking the word choice, "runs much deeper."

Yumi's foot started tapping and Sei could see the red blush creeping across her face. The girl was getting frustrated, and she all but squealed, "Sei-sama stop playing with me! How are you going to help me and what do I need help with?"

The college student leaned in slightly and took Yumi's hand. She was so adorable but Sei could tell she had gone a little too far. A little too far often proved to be her first boundary. Sei would have to be a little less cryptic. After all, Yumi should be very excited. "Love, Yumi-chan! I'm going to help your Onee-sama realize she is in love with you."


	2. Displays of Affection

Yumi sat on her bed, staring at the phone, and revisited every word Sei had said to her. After a moment more of staring, Yumi stood up from the bed, offending inanimate phone remaining, and walked to her desk for her third cup of tea. She had been thinking for hours on end with no closure and no longer hoped to find any that night. Sei never ceased to be both charming and frustrating but this time she had really gone the extra mile. She had never wanted to both call someone and hermit herself away at the same time, and the feeling of cluelessness was driving Yumi mad. She would, as Sei had dramatically promised her, have to come to such enlightenment on her own.

Sei had said she would help her in love, but Yumi was skeptical of exactly what the older girl had in mind. Her love was fine. She loved her Onee-sama, Sachiko, and though they were always fighting for time together, things were good. Yumi often felt lucky to see Sachiko almost every day of the week, even if they had to steal their time together. The older girl was everything to Yumi and with finals, school applications, and council business, Rosa Chinesis en Bouten felt the need to step up and take care of Sachiko.

Yes, Sei had made a point, Yumi conceded, when she said the relationship between the red roses was changing. Sometimes, the younger girl was reminded of watching Sachiko with her Onee-sama, Youko. The dynamic between those two was distant, as though they were merely upper and underclassmen, cooperating to get along. Yumi shook her head at the idea of that becoming her and Sachiko. It would never be allowed to happen, Yumi decided, placing the emptied cup on her desk. She had always wanted to become closer to the lovely older girl, learn more about her and be with her.

Then, here came Satou Sei, to drag all of Yumi's well concealed doubts into the open. She was blunt force, and honesty to the point of trauma, but the younger girl had noticed the clench in her stomach was gone now that she had acknowledged it. Her dear sister was growing farther and farther away from her. Soon, Sachiko would be matriculating, perhaps even going to another school, and Yumi did not want to lose what precious time she had left. The second year student did not like to think that time with loved ones was finite, but the working world was a more pressing matter every year she got closer to graduating. Of course Sachiko would have to move on, she was intelligence and fierce, a combination Yumi knew would carry her through her hardest times. There would be hard times ahead that Yumi could not help with.

Sei challenged that though. She told her younger friend that it was not only for Yumi's own good but Sachiko's as well, they show the dark haired girl what she was missing. Sei had told her that as Sachiko's friend she could not allow things to continue. Yumi had brought out a passionate and protective nature in her Onee-sama that did not go unnoticed and according to Sei it suited her well. Yumi loved the way her beloved Rosa Chinesis would quietly straighten her hair or clothing. The slightest of touches would set Yumi's heart racing and Sachiko would look at her with a smile in her eyes that made it impossible for words to come to younger girl's lips. Yumi would often notice her mouth was dry after encountering her Onee-sama, as though she had parted her lips in anticipation of something that never came, or words she would never say.

Yumi sat at her desk, recalling the feeling of separating from Sachiko earlier that day. It was a lonesome and she had weighed the idea of asking for company on her walk back, but did not want to keep the older girl from her commitments. The idea of a quiet walk through the trees had appealed to her, but it was her own forgetfulness that had her walking back. Her Onee-sama was a woman of responsibility and Yumi aimed to not disappoint her. Then Sei had come to see her, comfort her, and flirt with her. Yumi sighed, leaning back in her chair. The older girl's attentions were always a comfort. The steady strength of Sei's arms around her, and the casual grin in her voice settled Yumi's thoughts of missing Sachiko and missing actions.

She did not want to be without the beautiful, dark-haired woman, but it was not easy for Yumi to ask her to stay. Sei was certain that Sachiko would go to Lillian University, if she was not already planning to do so. However, she wanted Yumi to voice her desires to Sachiko. Yumi had balked a little as Sei had elaborated; even embellished on thoughts the younger girl had not put to pen or word. She loved her Onee-sama but was she battling a natural progression? Yumi had watched Yoshino's reluctance to take a younger sister, and the scolding she had received for the trouble. Was she supposed to let Sachiko go?

Sei had hugged Yumi goodbye at the door to her house, having given the girl a long ride home during which they talked. The college student's wild blond hair had tickled Yumi's face when she whispered sweet words of encouragement. "You're not letting her go," Sei had started, "but you're fighting for what's yours. And she is yours plain as the day we first met."

The older Fukuzawa sibling looked across her room at the phone, still lying on the bed. Calling Sachiko tonight could not hurt, right? She longed to hear the older girl's voice in hopes of finding the same emotions she was dwelling on reflected back. As Yumi stood from her chair, still concentrating on the phone, she jerked in surprise. The phone's vibrant ring had gone off so loudly she nearly toppled over her wheeled chair. "Fukuzawa residence," Yumi answered, pouting in her head.

"Ah, Yumi-chan," the younger girl recognized the breathy voice of her Onee-sama, "I was worried when I didn't hear from you."

Yumi chewed her lip, trying to remember her commitments for the day. "I'm sorry Onee-sama, was I supposed to call you?" she asked.

A slight laugh came over the receiver and Yumi breathed a bit in relief. "I was concerned about your walking around alone so late. I thought about sending a driver for you but," Sachiko let the offer trail off. Yumi knew her older sister could very well have sent a driver and possibly an armed security contingent along, but was not inclined to do so. Yumi had let Sachiko's tendency to worry slip her mind. Of course she had worried, her Onee-sama cared deeply for her.

"Everything was okay, Onee-sama. Sei-sama appeared," Yumi paused for lack of a better word, "and walked me both ways." Yumi listened for any sound to come over the receiver but heard nothing. Perhaps mentioning Sei had not been the best idea but what reason did Sachiko have to be wary of the other girl? "Uhm, she just walked me back to the rose mansion and drove me home, Onee-sama, there was nothing weird going on!" the younger girl hurried to throw in.

Finally some noise. "Of course, Yumi-chan. I would not expect anything weird," Sachiko stressed the word, "to go on. I would, however, like to know where my petit soeur is." Sachiko sounded firm, and just a bit scary to Yumi, who was sure Sei would be getting a phone call momentarily.

Yumi smiled before continuing, "I'm right here, safe, and I will see you first thing tomorrow." Sure the ride home from Sei was nice, but then younger girl was always excited for the moments she got with Sachiko in the morning. It was silly, but sometimes she felt as though if anything happened, Sachiko would always be able to find her at their statue of Maria-sama.

"Just the same, Yumi-chan, I would prefer if you let me pick you up in the morning," Sachiko started, "I love to see your face in the morning. I need to know you're safe," she finished. Silence hung on the wire as Yumi let what her Onee-sama had said sink in. She would pick her up before school? Had she really been ignorant to how much her older sister had wanted to see more?

"Y-yes, Onee-sama of course," Yumi stammered, "I will be ready to prove just how safe I am in the morning!"

The older girl's laughter brought a small blush to Yumi's face."I'm sure you will, Yumi-chan. If you'll excuse me, though, a certain former rose needs a reminder of proper etiquette within the Yamayurikai. Goodnight."

Yumi laid back into her pillow, both pleased and amused. "Goodnight, Sachiko-Onee-sama," she finished, and ended the call. The brunette closed her eyes, reveling in the affection of her older sister.

Yumi yawned and rolled onto her side, facing the phone. Sachiko wanted more between them, not less, as evidenced by her phone call and actions. All she would have to do in the morning was wake up and get ready before seeing her beautiful Onee-sama. If she was lucky no one would be at the door in the morning and Sachiko would embrace her.


End file.
